<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch A Charge by EmeraldStormborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847858">Catch A Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn'>EmeraldStormborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Brief alcoholism joke, Brief hand on throat, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Ass Pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle AU! University Biochemistry Professor Snape encounters his student, Miss Granger, at a club, and a hit song encourages them to throw propriety out the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch A Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts">LunaP999</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i> My offering to the Smut Goddess on her birthday.  Luna and I have been shamelessly singing WAP at the top of our lungs since its release, and she has been hinting for quite a while at wanting a club fic featuring the song.  So, here it is my darling.  I hope you enjoy.  You have been such an incredible friend to me during some very difficult times, and your support has meant so much to me, both in writing and in my personal life.  I adore you... but you know that.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unending thanks to another real one who beta'd for me in record time, Moonstone281.  Much love to you &lt;3 </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>He seated himself at the bar, glancing around uncomfortably as he balanced on the stool.  The club was dark, with lights flashing intermittently while unbearably loud music shook the walls.  Bodies gyrated on the dance floor, and servers squeezed between them as they delivered drinks to various corners of the establishment.</p>
<p>He rarely came here.  It was completely out of his routine.  And yet, he felt reckless tonight.  It was a feeling that left him uncomfortable in his own skin, but as he sat there absorbing the atmosphere, the wild rhythm of the music pumping through him, he began to feel more alive.  No, it was not his usual scene, but it would be tonight.</p>
<p>Facing the wall of top shelf liquor displayed, he motioned to the bartender.  The face that greeted him sent him reeling.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger,” he greeted, his dark brow arching.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ugh,” Hermione’s coworker and friend Ron groaned as they stood side by side cleaning glasses.  “That old bat! I never would’ve guessed we’d see him here.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes lingered on the tall, lean frame of her Biochemistry Professor as he made his way through the crowd and stepped up to the bar stools.  Her breath hitched as his sharp gaze took in his surroundings.  He appeared sour, as always, but there was something about him tonight - an edge, a predacious aura as if he were looking for trouble.  Her body responded involuntarily, and she felt panic rise.  </p>
<p>For some inescapable reason, she’d been mad about her professor the entire semester.  He was unforgiving in his lessons, always serving the most difficult tests, assigning ridiculous amounts of reading and homework, and ruthless when it came to grading his students.  His behavior bordered on cruel, even, and yet, she couldn’t help but admire how passionate he was about Biochemistry and teaching it correctly to them all.  He saw something in her, she was certain, though he’d chided her more than a few times for dominating the class and not giving her fellow students a chance to answer.  Her respect for him amplified her attraction to him, though she’d never reveal that secret.  </p>
<p>Still, she felt the need to defend him.</p>
<p>“He’s not an old bat,” she whispered back to Ron, placing her last polished glass onto the rack for future use.  </p>
<p>“Oh Hermione, you always see the good in everyone,” Ron dismissed with a roll of his eyes.  “Just because the man lost his wife years ago does not give him the right to take it out on all of us.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and glanced back at her professor, who was staring right at her and motioning for service.  Eyes briefly widening, she took a deep breath and moved toward him.  As the flashing lights of the club beamed across her face for a mere moment, she saw recognition dawn in his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Miss Granger,” he acknowledged in his deep baritone, his dark brow raising inquisitively.  It sent a delicious shiver down her spine.  </p>
<p>“Professor Snape,” she replied, bestowing him a hesitant smile.  “What can I get for you?”</p>
<p>His eyes briefly traveled down her body - so briefly she thought she may have imagined it - before he answered, “Macallan.  Neat, please.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and turned to retrieve a glass.  She gave him a generous pour and served him quickly, noticing in the back of her mind that she was all too eager to please him.  </p>
<p><em>Cool it, Granger,</em> she coached herself.    </p>
<p>“I confess I am shocked to find you employed here, Miss Granger,” he spoke after taking a sip.  </p>
<p>Shocked that he would engage in a conversation with her, she braced herself on the bar and asked, “Why is that, Professor?”</p>
<p>He smirked in such a mocking way it made her grit her teeth.  “I rather expected you to be from the upper crust, your parents’ funds more than adequate for your studies.”</p>
<p>She laughed at the comment, which made his smirk falter.  “My parents are hardworking, and so am I.”</p>
<p>Snape took another sip, eyeing her over his glass.  “Still… a girl like you, in a place like this?”</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged.  “My friend set me up.  It’s fun, most days.  I like the music.”</p>
<p>He grimaced and shot a perturbed look at the speaker to his left, booming over their conversation.  “Charming.”</p>
<p>“If we’re on the topic, then I have to wonder why you’re here,” she ventured boldly.  “I have never seen you here before, and you are far from the type we normally host.”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but I am celebrating,” he revealed archly.  </p>
<p>She leaned forward on the bar in interest.  “What’s the occasion?” she asked conspiratorially.  </p>
<p>“Ten years of sobriety,” he answered succinctly in a dry tone, before throwing back the rest of the Scotch in his glass.</p>
<p>Hermione shook with laughter.  She had never seen this side of him in the weeks she’d studied under his tutelage.  It made her feel oddly warm, as if she’d been drinking Scotch as well, though she hadn’t had a drop.  How many times had she dreamed of engaging with him beyond the classroom, beyond the roles of professor and student?  He was an enigma, one to which she was wholly drawn.  Thoughts of him invaded her mind at the most inconvenient of moments, thoughts that had her body responding in the most sensual of ways.  </p>
<p>She’d always been a good girl.  A swot.  A stickler for rules.  </p>
<p>She wanted to break every last one to be closer to him.  </p>
<p>She blushed as “WAP” by Cardi B began thumping through the speakers.  Something about the almost sinister-sounding bass line produced a desperate ache between her thighs.  Drinking in the sight of the object of her fantasies made her feel reckless.  </p>
<p>“My favorite,” she murmured.  His eyes met hers.  Transformed into brazen lioness by Cardi B’s velvet tones rapping about sordid sex, she extended her hand to her professor.  “Dance with me?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus stared at his student’s outstretched hand, warring with the tingling induced by the Scotch and the composure he relied on to be professional.  A dance with her would be dangerous, indeed.  Never in all of his years teaching had he looked at a student with anything remotely akin to desire; yet here he was, bass beat thrumming through his body, ready to accept her invitation and potentially make a fool of himself.  </p>
<p>Her bright laughter still rang in his ears.  Her hesitant smile had caught the attention of his woefully neglected cock.  He was drawn to her, and it made little sense.  She was mostly an annoyance to him in his lectures, threatening to take his very position the way she answered long-windedly as if giving a lecture herself.  Despite this, he was continually impressed with her, and had begrudgingly admitted to himself over the last few weeks that she was easily the brightest student he’d had thus far in his career.  </p>
<p>Which is why he simply could not take her hand.  He’d be lost.  Starved of affection for far too long due to his self-imposed isolation, the warmth of her soft hand in his would be his undoing.  </p>
<p>The beat called to him as he gazed into her honey brown eyes.  </p>
<p><em>Fuck decorum</em>, the base part of him growled.  He took her hand.  </p>
<p>As she led him to the far edge of the dance floor, his hungry gaze devoured her tight-fitting black slacks resting low on her hips, showcasing her rounded, ample bottom.  Her halterneck top criss-crossed down the back, exposing a generous amount of tanned skin, and the sight made his mouth go dry.  In his class, she wore oversized jumpers and ill-fitting denims, her overabundance of brown curls almost always in disarray.  Tonight, those curls were gathered in a twist on top of her head; the smooth skin of her neck beckoned him.  Her hips swung as if one with the music as she turned to him and danced. </p>
<p>He’d prefer to just watch her, but inexplicably, his own hips began to sway to the addictive beat.  Her heated look from beneath her lashes spurred him on.  He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her closer, delighting in her barely audible gasp as his pelvis brushed against her belly.  Her widened eyes indicated that she’d become very much aware of his arousal.  </p>
<p>Before he could anticipate her next move, she twirled and lined her arse up with his pelvis, grinding back against him in time with the rhythm of the song.  The friction was exquisite.  Severus closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensations, fighting one last time to take charge of his urges.  </p>
<p><em>Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy</em>, the woman singing purred.  His hunger reached a fever pitch.</p>
<p>One arm encircling her waist and holding her tight against him, his opposite hand slid up between her breasts to her neck.  He wrapped his hand around her throat and bent his head to her ear.  </p>
<p>“And you, Miss Granger… do you have a wet ass pussy?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione trembled in his arms.  His voice, speaking those words, his hands on her body… she could’ve come right then.  </p>
<p>Instead, she turned her head so that their lips were inches apart.  </p>
<p>“Give me everything you’ve got,” she murmured.  Wet, aching for him, she brazenly ran her tongue along the seam of his lips.</p>
<p>His response was immediate.  He tilted her head up to him for better leverage and angled his mouth over hers, his tongue meeting hers in a fierce duel.  She moaned into his mouth, on fire for him.  She maneuvered her hand behind her back and found his cock through his trousers, stroking it as he kissed her senseless.  </p>
<p>His hand at her stomach traveled lower, teasing the edge of her slacks.  Hermione gasped and reluctantly broke their kiss.  He stared at her in displeased confusion, but she put a finger to his lips.  </p>
<p>“Follow me,” she told him heatedly, pleased when he accepted her hand and stayed close to her as she led him to a dark corner off the edge of the dance floor.  </p>
<p>She opened the barely-noticeable door of the coat check room.  Lavender greeted them with an inquisitive smile, and Hermione discreetly dropped her professor’s hand as she approached her coworker.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Lavender,” Hermione began with an innocent smile.  “Do you mind covering me at the bar while I take my break?”  She motioned toward Snape behind her.  “I’ll get his coat before I do.”</p>
<p>Her friend nodded and eyed Snape before exiting the room.  Breathing easier, Hermione took Snape’s hand in hers once more and led him to the dark alcove in the back of the room.  A folding table with one chair was nestled there, with a long, filled coat rack in front to block it from view.  </p>
<p>She turned to him.  “How do you want me?” she asked, giving him a teasing smile.  She was shaking with adrenaline, lust, and fear.  She’d never done anything like this, and she was so very afraid at any moment he’d come to his senses and shun her.   </p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus hid his amusement at the sight of the lioness before him growing nervous.  He had an inkling of what she must be thinking, but he’d committed to this now, and he was going to wholeheartedly ravish her without guilt.  </p>
<p>He moved forward and framed her face in his hands, kissing her deeply with deliberate slowness, enjoying the way her tongue circled his.  His hands roved over her curves until he reached the twin globes of her plush arse, and he hoisted her up and onto the edge of the table. </p>
<p>If the song that had started this fervor was right about what women wanted, then he had a rather perfect nose for the task.  </p>
<p>He unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down her legs, biting his lip as more of her perfectly silken skin was revealed to him.  His eyes caught on the vibrant red knickers she wore, the crotch of them darkened with her wetness.  He couldn’t have looked away if he tried.  His finger stroked her dripping slit, pressing the soaking fabric between her lips.  Her soft moan drew his gaze away, and he grinned wolfishly at her before lowering to his knees before her.  </p>
<p>Curving his hands around her thighs, he tugged her to the edge of the table, snatching her knickers down her legs moments before his head descended upon her slick heat.  Her pleasured gasp thrilled him.  His index fingers gingerly parted her for his invading nose; he swiped it upward from her sopping opening to her clit, nuzzling the throbbing bud while his tongue snaked out to taste her.  </p>
<p>God, he could’ve come.  It’d been too long, and she was perfection.  </p>
<p>Severus thrust his tongue inside her, marveling at the answering arch of her hips.  Her hands sank into his hair and he groaned into her pussy, his tongue moving up to circle her clit insistently.  Her staccato moans filled the air as he brought her to the edge of bliss.  He sucked her taut little bud into his mouth and rolled his tongue against it, and she squeezed her quivering thighs around his face as she came. </p>
<p>She dropped back on the table, breathless.  He reached for the tie of her halterneck, shucking off the garment so that her delectable breasts became available to him.  His greedy mouth found one rosy nipple while his fingers plucked teasingly at the other.  </p>
<p>“I want you inside me,” she gasped beneath him, her legs wrapped around his still-clothed hips and drawing him closer.  “Please.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and took in the sight of her naked body, flushed red with passion.  Her lovely brown eyes watched his every move as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his narrow hips.  Fascinated by the way she bit her bottom lip, he stroked himself, smoothing his precum over his shaft.  </p>
<p>“You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” he asked as realization dawned on him.  Her eager eyes snapped to his, and her answer was in them.  </p>
<p>He stepped between her legs and guided his heavy cock to her pulsing entrance.  “Naughty girl,” he chided before thrusting into her.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione bit the back of her hand, fearing she would draw blood in her effort to rein in her visceral response to the feel of his thick cock ramming into her.  She was sure any moment she’d awaken, for surely this was all one incredibly vivid dream.  </p>
<p>She’d never experienced anything like his whole fucking face in her pussy, redefining her defintion of pleasure.  His patrician face still showed signs of his endeavor, her juices shining on the tip of his nose and the end of his chin.  This carnality was everything she had craved and never been brave enough to pursue.  She’d been experimenting with boys, and now here was this <em>man</em> taking her to new heights and fulfilling her biggest fantasy.   </p>
<p>He swept her right leg up to hook over his shoulder, tilting her just enough to where the head of his cock hit her g-spot with every single thrust of his hips.  A hand resting on her ankle, the other stroking her oversensitized clit, she clenched around him as another orgasm ripped through her.  </p>
<p>Oh, but she wasn’t done.  She was finally fucking her professor and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.  </p>
<p>Hooking her legs around him and digging her heels into his back, she took control of their rhythm, gyrating her hips in a series of motions that had him groaning as he pounded into her.  His hands massaged her breasts, thumbs brushing relentlessly over her nipples, while she punctuated her movements by squeezing her pussy around his invading cock.  </p>
<p>He buried his face in her neck as his body began to tremble.  She scratched her nails down his back as she clenched around him once more, and he was undone.  His restrained sounds next to her ear made her giddy.</p>
<p>He eased off her gradually, and she loathed the loss of his body covering hers.  To her surprise, he retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and helped her clean up as best he could, before dressing himself.  </p>
<p>Hermione pulled on her clothes reluctantly, her heart in her stomach.  What was in store for them now?  Would he be ashamed, shun her?</p>
<p>Summoning her courage as she led him to the door of the coat check room, she said teasingly, “See you Monday, Professor.”</p>
<p>He turned toward her, his face revealing nothing.  A dark brow lifted, and he wrapped a hand around her neck to draw her to him for a kiss.  </p>
<p>“Perhaps sooner, Miss Granger,” he suggested, releasing her.</p>
<p>She watched him move toward the exit of the club, lightheaded with disbelief about what had transpired.  Her eyes settled on the deejay, and she made her way over to him to request he play “WAP” again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>